Many applications provide individualized keyboard shortcuts. By way of example, in most recent versions of Microsoft Word, distributed by the Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., holding the CTRL key and pressing the B key will toggle the use of bold fonts. In some cases, de facto “standards” have been adopted for certain keyboard shortcuts, such that those shortcuts work across applications. For example, in most computer software applications for the Microsoft Windows family of operating systems, holding the CTRL key and pressing the C key will copy any selected data into a “clipboard” for later use, and holding the CTRL key and pressing V will paste the contents of the clipboard into a document, text box, field, or the like. Still other applications allow users to customize the keyboard shortcuts for that particular application. For example, in most recent versions of Microsoft Word, a user can specify that, while simultaneously holding the CTRL and ALT keys and pressing the V key will toggle the application of specific font, paragraph, and other formatting to subsequently typed and/or selected text.